Time Outs
by goldengatewanderlust
Summary: She never truly believed in them...


I was slightly dismayed to see my desk so cluttered, wondering how it had gotten that way when I had just been away for a few weeks on a rare holiday. Settling in my leather bound chair, I rubbed my throbbing temples before opening the first manila file folder on the largest stack.

There was a soft yet deliberate knock on the door.

"Come in." I invited, not bothering to look up from the paperwork until the figure had entered the room. I then glanced up at the sullen face of one of my teenage detectives, offering her a seat and preparing my reprimand.

I rather liked the young girl who was currently sitting in the chair in front of me, slender arms crossed in defiance. Her name was Heidi Jinx, and she was everything a good detective should be - a nice blend of wit and cleverness, with a healthy dash of common sense that was missing from many members of her generation. Admittedly she struggled with much of the textbook aspect of her training, so she wasn't deemed immediately suitable for chasing ACME's main pursuit. However she was making impressive progress in the field, capturing Carmen's henchmen with such alacrity that I had almost considered her for a promotion.

Almost.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Devineaux?" she asked, the usually feisty girl making a conscious effort to keep her tone professional.

"You ask me as if you don't already know why." I answered evenly.

She almost shrugged, and I began my tirade.

"Detective, you need to be aware that you a held to a certain standard at all times. While as a trainee, we might overlook your minor transgressions...you can not expect the same treatment going forward. And personally, I'm disappointed in your recent behavior. These are grounds for dismissal."

"I don't know why this is even the Agency's business." she muttered.

"It became our business when you, your significant other and Agent Kane decided to engage in disorderly conduct."

"That's not my fault! I was just getting picked up my boyfriend. Carter's the one that started -"

"Your personal life has no place here." I interrupted, not interested in the slightest of the details of my employees torrid love triangles.

She raised an eyebrow. "If that's so, then why are we even talking about it?"

"Your insolence isn't welcome here either. If you have trouble with both of those requests then maybe working here isn't for you." I paused. "Perhaps you need some time off to reconsider your priorities."

Heidi face went sour, knowing that a suspension was in her near future. The detective realized it was best to keep silent at this point, but with her youth came an air of rebellion.

"I need to reconsider my priorities?" she repeated. "I can't believe I'm taking heat for this while Kane gets off easy."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not fair. This didn't even happen when I was on duty! If I wasn't a rookie this would definitely be overlooked."

"I stand corrected." I said, now extremely irritated. "Maybe you already have your priorities arranged and would like to take this occupation off that list. Hand over your badge."

She pulled out her iPhone instead, unlocking the slim device and then placing it in my waiting hand.  
"Look. It might change your mind."

I did, a bit taken aback to see the recent photo of Heidi and her boyfriend silhouetted in the sunset on a familiar beach of the small island of St. Kitts. She caught the split second recognition on my face and began to use a backwards pinching motion to zoom in on two very familiar figures in the near distance.

I swallowed. Hard.

My first inclination was to confiscate the device - after all, it was property of the company to begin with. My second was to present the possibility of a doppelganger. But neither was an appropriate solution to the implicated accusation.

Seeing that I had fermented in my shock long enough, the detective spoke. "Small world, isn't it?"

_Much too small for my taste_. I held my tongue as she continued.

"You know, it was my boyfriend who noticed you there. He's a big fan of yours." She rolled her kohl lined eyes. "It's kinda ridiculous that he completely missed her."

_Her._ Hiding in plain sight, believing that without her ruby red calling card, we'd blend in perfectly with the other tourists taking their sunset strolls. It had seemed to work perfectly then; there was no marked differences between us and the other doe eyed couples we encountered.

Or so I thought.

I decided to speak, finally settling on an explanation. "I was negotiating on behalf of the company for a few objects in her possession..."

Heidi smirked knowingly. "For what in return? It can't be money, she has no particular interest in that, and any materialistic goods she'd probably rather obtain through her favorite method..." She trailed off, finding it necessary to reassure me. "I know what people say about you, but I think you're a decent guy. So no, I haven't told anyone and I don't plan to."

"That's appreciated."

She shrugged. "What you do on your own time is your business."

"That doesn't quite apply the same way in your circumstances."

"I've realized." she replied dryly. Then, "Mr. Devineaux, is this all just a game?"

_It is, and one where she holds all the cards. _I instead, "Carmen Sandiego is a brilliant kleptomaniac. You've seen what she's capable of doing, there's no game where's that concerned."

The detective shook her short brown locks. "Forgive me if I'm being rude Mr. D, but I don't think you believe that. This is just one giant challenge for her, finding bigger and better ways to shock us all. It's enjoyable - I mean, with all that intellect, this is a surefire way to stave off boredom. And...maybe it is for you too. Enjoyable, I mean." She suddenly became serious. "But whatever it is, maybe you shouldn't let your guard down so easily. I don't think Miss Sandiego truly believes in time outs."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, I think two weeks is sufficient -"

She held up a hand to stop me, putting the silver badge on my smooth wooden desk.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be a pawn anymore."

There was a silence before I nodded my understanding, and she left, a unintentional parting gift remaining in the chair where she sat. Out of curiosity, I picked up the small, gritty envelope.

My headache returned with a vengeance when I opened it's contents and St. Kitts spilled on my desk...along with the plans for our new security system.


End file.
